


Every Day I Love You Less and Less (But Sometimes More)

by TonyRogersStark



Series: Yesterday Threw Everything At Me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Divorce, Steve Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyRogersStark/pseuds/TonyRogersStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been divorced for 6 months when Nick Fury asks Tony Stark if his ex-husband and the rest of the rag-tag crew of superheroes can move back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fanfic for this fandom. Not sure how long it will be at the moment, but estimating it at 35k+. Around 10k is written at the moment, and I'll try to update as often as I can. Comments and Kudos are welcome! Hope you enjoy.

 

Tony clenched his jaw as Jarvis once again alerted him to an incoming call from Steve. The indefinite traffic contributed somewhat to the tightening of muscles.

‘’Sir, may I remind you that this is the third time Captain Rogers has attempted to contact you in the past twenty minutes.’’

Tony screwed his face up. ‘’No, you may not. Close the call, J.’’

He knew exactly why Steve was calling, and he had absolutely no intention of listening to the long lecture he was bound to receive as soon as he picked up the call. He was late picking up Peter and Steve was going out, ambitiously hoping to leave by five thirty, meaning Tony was supposed to be on time or – preferably – early.

But Tony couldn't control traffic, especially in New York. If running a few minutes late soured the evening for Steve’s date, then they were too stuck up anyway. Not that that wouldn't be a marvellous match for Captain Tightpants. Still, Tony had standards that had to be upheld concerning the people Steve brought into contact with Peter. The last thing he wanted was anybody looking down their nose at his son.

The lights changed to green and Tony felt some of the tension resting on his shoulders drain slightly as he continued on his way to Steve’s apartment. He didn't particularly care about Steve’s date but he knew Peter would be waiting for him, most likely forcing his Pops to sit outside on the steps.

‘’Sir, another call-‘’

‘’Jarvis!’’

‘’As you wish, sir.’’

Tony huffed out a breath, annoyed at Steve’s persistence. If it had been Natasha, Bruce, or anybody except him, Steve would be patiently waiting for them to arrive. He’d probably stop for small talk, ask how they were and give them a smile when he handed Peter off to them. As it was, Steve was barely tolerant of Tony at best.

He finally pulled up outside Steve’s apartment and smiled as his ‘Peter-forcing-Steve-onto-the-steps-outside’ theory was confirmed. The three year old was sitting in Steve’s lap, playing with one of his cuddly toys.

Tony stepped out of the car and grinned as Peter launched himself from Steve’s lap and ran towards him at full speed.

‘’Daddy!’’

 He bent and caught him mid jump, hoisting him up onto his hip.

‘’Oof! Have you been working out? I think you've been working out, look at these muscles.’’ he poked Peter's stomach softly, making him giggle and squirm.

‘’I called.’’

Steve’s voice burst Tony’s little bubble of happiness, the tone devoid of emotion, excluding the slight note of annoyance he could detect.

Tony sighed and nodded. ‘’Yeah, I know. I was held up in traffic.’’ He tried for a dismissive tone, likely succeeding if the frown on Steve’s face was anything to go by.

Tony set Peter down on the ground. ‘’You go say goodbye to Papa and then I’ll get you in the car and you can talk to Jarvis whilst Daddy and Papa talk, okay tiger?’’ Tony asked, picking up the backpack Peter had dropped.

He checked the backpack and readied the booster seat as Steve knelt down and hugged Peter, peppering kisses all over his face as Peter giggled again, saying goodbye.

‘’Alright Petey, hop in.’’ Tony lifted him into the booster seat. ‘’You try and do your straps up whilst I talk to Papa, ask Jarvis if you need any help buddy. I’ll check it after.’’ He closed the car door and turned to face Steve, smiles and cheery tone gone.

‘’Tony, Alice has been waiting for over thirty minutes inside the house, we’ll be lucky if we even make it on time, and when you finally turn up you dismiss it like it’s-‘’

‘’I didn't dismiss it, I explained why I was late I don’t think that’s-‘’

‘’-nothing, like it doesn't even matter. You know what Tony? You might not be bothered but I-‘

‘’- dismissing anything, I mean if anything I was doing you a favor, maybe she’ll refuse to go with you and you won’t have to-‘’

‘’-actually have events that don’t revolve around you and your time schedule.‘’

‘’-deal with the awkward conversation the morning after you fuck her.’’

Steve stared incredulously at Tony, mouth open. That was the moment Tony’s head cleared of anger slightly, and he noticed the woman standing at the top of the steps. He coughed and nodded towards her.

Steve’s eyes widened. ‘’What?’’ He questioned, turning around to see Alice standing at the top of the steps looking uncomfortable.

‘’I’ll just wait inside’’ she spoke up, her voice quiet as she turned to go back into Steve’s apartment.

Steve stood quietly and waited until the front door was closed before he rounded on Tony.

‘’Can you, for one second, act like a grown man and not insult and destroy everything you come into contact with. And for your information, Alice is-’’

Tony bristled and interrupted him before he could say anything else. ‘’Fuck you, Steve.’’ He turned to go, ready to drive off from Steve and all of the emotional baggage that assaulted him whenever he was around, but stopped when he saw that Peter had managed to wind the car window down. His son's face no longer held the happiness that was there minutes before, brown eyes now wide and shiny.

Tony felt his heart jolt in agony at the worry and fear in Peter’s face, quickly opening the car door and securing the straps that Peter hadn't managed to do correctly.

‘’Sorry about that Buddy, Papa and I just had a little disagreement but we’re going home now, okay?’’

Peter nodded, looking down. Tony finished with the straps and had Jarvis pull the window back up, brushing a kiss into Peter’s hair before closing the door and sliding into the drivers seat. Before driving off he slid his own window down.

‘’You can pick Peter up on Monday. I don’t mind if you’re late; I don’t have anything against spending time with our son.’’

He didn't wait to hear Steve’s reaction, driving off before they could argue any more.

 

* * *

 

Peter cheered up slightly when they arrived at the tower and saw that Natasha was visiting, eating some fruit whilst talking to Bruce.

‘’Auntasha!’’

Natasha hugged Peter to her side whilst raising an eyebrow at Tony.

‘’Still hasn't mastered the division of words, huh?’’

Tony shrugged out of his suit jacket and shook his head.

‘’Honestly, I think he’s far more interested in stuff that’s not first grade English.’’ Bruce stated innocently, earning a chuckle out of Tony, though it didn't last long.

Natasha noticed the curt laugh immediately and set her bowl of fruit down on the counter. ‘’Hey Peter, why don’t you go check out what Uncle Bruce has going down in the lab. I heard there were explosions.’’ She whispered the last part, smirking when Peter grabbed Bruce’s hand and yanked until he was picked up.

‘’Lab!’’ he exclaimed, excitement written all over his face.

‘’Alright buddy, lets go see what we can do, hmm?’’ Bruce held him on his hip as he made his way towards the lab.

Natasha watched him go before turning to Tony, who was sitting at the counter with his head buried in his arms. She didn't say anything, but walked over and crossed her arms to lean against the counter, waiting. It didn't take long before Tony spoke up, his voice muffled by the arms around his head.

‘’I fucked up.’’

Natasha raised an eyebrow. ‘’What else is new?’’

Tony raised his head from his personal arm cage and narrowed his eyes at her. ‘’Well thanks, Natasha, really, that’s just great, thanks for the support.’’

Natasha sighed. ‘’Well, it must have been bad if you can’t even take a joke. So what happened?’’

Tony relaxed slightly and ran a hand over his face. ‘’I was running late picking up Peter and when I got there Steve and I started to argue, only I didn't realize that Peter had rolled the window down, meaning he heard everything.’’

‘‘Sometimes kids hear their parents argue, it’s unavoidable, and you wouldn't be this tense over that. So what else happened?’’

Tony was silent for a moment, before speaking quietly.

‘’He had a date.’’

Natasha took a moment to register that before frowning. ‘’You mean Alice?’’

Tony shrugged. ‘’I don’t give a shit what he does’’ he hastily put in. ‘’And I can’t control traffic, so it’s not my fucking fault that his star spangled pants are in a twist.’’

Natasha nodded before speaking slowly. ‘’You know, it wasn't a date.’’

Tony shook his head. ‘’They were both dressed up for some kind of dinner, trust me, it was a date.’’

Natasha rolled her eyes. ‘’It was Sharon forcing Steve to go with her best friend – her best friend who also happens to be a lesbian – to the charity dinner that half of S.H.I.E.L.D was invited to. Steve hasn't dated anyone since _you_.’’

Tony’s face twitched. ‘’Well. That’s awkward.’’

‘’What?’’ Natasha asked, already weary.

‘’I may or may not have suggested that Steve just wanted to have sex with her. Only I was far more crude when suggesting it. And she was also within hearing range.''

‘’Good job on that one, Stark. You’ll be a beacon of attraction after that comment.’’

Tony spluttered. ‘’I don’t want or need him to be attracted to me. We are _well_ over; the divorce attests to that. And if somehow it didn't, the fact that he hadn't fucked me in the three months before we divorced would lend some weight.’’ He snapped his mouth closed when he finished, looking down at the counter again.

Natasha was silent, watching Tony’s face work through a set of emotions before it settled on stoic.

‘’So why aren't you there?’’ he asked her.

Natasha accepted the blatant subject change and smirked again. ‘’The charity dinner? You know I hate those things. Clint and I got out of it through Phil. Besides, I wanted to see Peter.’’

Tony smiled sadly. ‘’It kind of scares me that one day he’s going to be this moody teenager that doesn't care about imaginary explosions in the lab. You know, a lot of people have tried to tell me that ‘it’s not that bad’, and ‘at least it wasn't a girl’.’’ At Natasha’s frown he put his hands up for a moment. ‘’That didn't come from my mouth; don't shoot the messenger.''

‘’Anyway, I know that that’s complete bullshit. I remember when I was a teenager. I was a walking container of hormones with a constant boner. Right now he’ll have an insane tantrum and hate me for ten minutes, but at the end of the day he loves me again. In thirteen years he’s going to try and hack Jarvis, which is impossible, but who knows, I could be harboring a child genius, and then he’s going to escape the tower and go to parties that include drugs and vagina's, and I don’t want to be ‘Grandpa Tony’ for a _long_ time.’’

Natasha stared at him. ‘’You've thought about this way too much.’’ She grabbed his arm and literally hauled him out of his seat, making him stumble slightly. ‘’Come on. Right now, you have a reasonably well behaved three year old boy, who you are going to go and amaze with talk of explosions.’’

Tony made a face as Natasha dragged him towards the elevator, in a slightly lighter mood now that Natasha had talked to him. ‘’You know, it was Steve that got this explosion nonsense into his head. He keeps telling Avenger stories, and Steve makes a big deal about exploding arrows and fireballs saving the day. Peter doesn't understand the understated art of technology yet – explosions are not better than repulsor rays. And the bigger picture here is proving who the cooler parent is. There’s no competition; it’s me, lets face it. I’m a futurist; he’s a geriatric.’’

‘’Sounds like a steamy chick-flick.’’

Tony jumped when Clint spoke up from where he was leaning against the open elevator doors.

‘’Do you understand the concept of privacy within one’s home? Why are you even here? It’s nearly 7 pm. You do remember that you don’t live here anymore, right?’’

Clint shrugged. ‘’I do, but I miss the little ball of adrenaline you’re trying to raise. Thought he would be in here.’’

Natasha pushed Clint back into the elevator and dragged Tony in, asking Jarvis to take them to Bruce and Peter. ‘’He’s in the lab with Bruce.’'

Tony smirked. ‘’You’re an overgrown child. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the explosion stories.’’

Clint raised his eyebrows. ‘’Explosions?’’ he asked as the elevator doors opened into the lab. ‘’I’ll save you Peter!’’ he yelled, garnering the little boys attention as he ran out of the elevator, Natasha walking after him with a sigh. Tony rolled his eyes.

Oh, what a blast this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke the next morning to something hitting him repeatedly in the face.

‘’Ow, Jesus!’’ Tony opened his eyes to see Peter’s grinning face hovering above him.

‘’Bekfast time!’’ Peters exclamation was accompanied by a squeal and the action of throwing his hands in the air.

That’s when Tony saw what had probably been used to hit him in the head.

‘’Where did you get that, Peter?’’ he asked, already suspicious of a certain marksman.

‘’Uncle Kint. He’s in kitchen wif Uncle Phil.’’

Tony smiled at Peter’s bad pronunciations. Coulson had been smugly pleased when they found out that ‘Phil’ was the only name he could actually pronounce correctly.

‘’Well, come on then tiger, lets go and see what the lovebirds want, shall we?’ 

He glared at Clint as soon as he walked into the kitchen, Peter in his arms. Clint smirked at the miniature Thor’s hammer in Peters hand. It was swinging precariously close to Tony’s head. Again. Tony set Peter in the chair beside Phil and headed for the coffee machine, once again eyeing Clint as he did so.

‘’You had to give him another destructive weapon to play with, didn't you?’’

Clint’s smirk grew wider. ‘’He was worthy enough to pick it up and smash you in the head with it. You should be proud. And besides, the toy gun I gave him was _not_ a weapon.''

Tony stared at the archer. ''You do realize the waltzing contradiction in that sentence, don't you?''

Clint rolled his eyes. ''All he did with it is make shooting noises for a couple of days.’’

Tony looked at him skeptically. ‘’You try waking up to your toddler pointing what looks to be a very real gun in your face. The fake safety was off and everything’’ He muttered the last part, taking a sip of his coffee. He glanced at the time. ‘’What are you doing here at nine anyway?’’

Phil set his coffee down and spoke up for the first time that morning. ‘’We’re here to relay a message. Fury wants to see you.’’

Tony stole Clint’s toast and set it down in front of Peter, ignoring the archer’s squawk of indignation as he raised his eyebrows at Phil.

‘’And the message relaying couldn't have been done by, oh I don’t know, call, email, a note in a bunch of flowers?’’ Tony asked, stealing a bit of Clint's-now-Peter’s toast. ‘’Better yet, Fury could have asked me himself.’’

Clint, eyeing his old toast, put two new pieces of bread in the toaster, and walked over to Phil, leaning against him. ‘’Well, we were actually coming here anyway.’’

Tony paused in his chewing and looked back and forth between the two men. Phil wasn't phased at all but Clint shifted under his stare, looking uncomfortable. Tony watched them for a moment more before narrowing his eyes.

‘’Natasha.’’ He stated, unquestioning.

Phil sighed and leaned forward. ‘’She was... a little concerned about you, after you talked last night.’’

 Tony glanced towards Peter, who was creating shapes out of bites of toast, in his own little world. Tony moved over to the two spies and lowered his voice just loud enough for their ears only.

 ‘’Look, whatever Natasha said, I’m fine. I was late, hardly, and Steve and I argued. That’s it.’’

 ‘’You argued because of his ‘date’.’’ Clint said shrewdly.

 ‘’We argued because of his impatience.’’ Tony shot back.

 Phil interrupted before they could get any louder and alert Peter. ‘’The point is, it affected you-‘’

 Tony shook his head. ‘’No, listen here. Steve and I broke up, what, six months ago? I’m over it.’’

 Phil crossed his arms. ‘’You were together for four years, Tony. You have a child together. I don’t think you can just ‘get over it’’.

 ‘’We didn't work for a reason, Phil. He yelled, I yelled, we upset Peter. It was like a continuous cycle, the only thing changing was who started the shouting match. I can’t believe we ever let it get that far. We were over long before we got a divorce. Therefore _I_ am over it.’’ There was silence as Tony finished his tirade, broken only by Clint's toast suddenly popping up from the toaster. Tony huffed and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

 ’’Now that we've had that delightful conversation, I have to go meet Fury, as you so generously relayed to me.’’ He leaned over the counter and pressed a wet kiss to Peter’s forehead, making him giggle and reach up to wipe any remnants of it off.

 ‘’I’ll see you when I get back, tiger, I won’t be long, okay?’’ He lowered his voice. ‘’Can either of you look after him whilst I’m out. Pepper’s in meetings all day, and I’d rather cough up a lung than have to contact Steve.’’ He smiled and walked off before Clint or Phil had a chance to reply.

There was a few moments of silence as Peter chewed happily, the two spies watching as Tony disappeared around the corner. 

''That meeting is not going to end well.'' Clint stated as soon as the engineer was out of hearing range. 

Phil shrugged. ''You never know. Sometimes things work out when you least expect them to.'' He stood up and turned to face Clint, leaning over to give him a lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Phil smiled.

''Goodbye.''

Clint blinked, the moment happening so suddenly that Phil was halfway across the room before he replied. ''What? Where are you going, what about Peter?''

Phil held up his phone. ''S.H.I.E.L.D called me in. I need to go. However, I know _you_ are free this morning, and I'm sure you'll enjoy spending the time with Peter.''

That was the moment Peter decided to smash the miniature hammer onto his plate of food, causing the remaining pieces of toast to fly across the counter and onto the floor.

Phil smirked at him.

''Good luck.''

 

* * *

 

 

Tony waltzed around S.H.I.E.L.D, taking his time on the way to Fury’s office. Or at least he was waltzing until he passed by Sharon Carter’s desk. He backed up a couple of steps and reread the name plaque on the desk cubicle beside it.

 Alice Hawkins

 He bit his lip for a second. Natasha had said that this ‘Alice’ woman was Sharon’s best friend. He hovered in the hallway outside the cubicle for a moment before walking inside and grabbing a pen and a pad of post-its. He was scribbling out an apology when a voice interrupted him.

 ‘’Wrong Alice.’’

 ‘’Jesus fucking Christ!’’ Tony grabbed his chest, spinning to find Steve right behind him, probably looking over his shoulder and reading his pathetic attempt at an apology. ‘’Do you have any respect for personal space and the fragile condition of my heart?’’

 Steve stepped back and crossed his arms, emphasizing the muscles in his arms and chest. ‘’I’m sure you were writing an admirable apology with a blunt pencil and a post-it-note, however, the Alice you’re looking for is actually called Alison Turner. She works in administration. Maybe you’d know that if you actually cared to talk to the woman before insulting her.’’

 ‘’I’m trying to apologize here, Steve, can you get off my back for one second?’’

 ‘’If I remember correctly, you always enjoyed it when I was on your back.’’

 Tony narrowed his eyes and glared. ‘’Well, sex was never the problem, was it? It was your fucking-

‘’Stark!’’

 Tony jumped for the second time that morning and turned to see Fury standing at the end of the hall.

 ‘’If you could drag your ass to my office sometime this week, I’d be grateful.’’

 Tony stood there for a moment more, glaring at Steve, before shoving past him to follow Fury to his office. Fury stalked over to his desk and focused his eye on glaring at Tony as he slowly walked around the edge of his office, poking at things. It was clear he was stalling, but Fury just watched him, waiting. When he finally made it to the desk, he sat down gracelessly in the chair opposite Fury’s, and noticed the earpiece to Fury’s left, pointing at it.

 ‘’Can you call people with that, isn't that a thing? You should try it sometime. Sending _people_ is _so_ 18 th century.’’

 Fury sighed and rested the tips of his fingers together, ignoring Tony’s comment. ‘’I asked you here to talk about the Avengers Initiative.’’

 Tony frowned. ‘’I’m suddenly having déjà vu. Didn't I already join the boy band? Only for us to break up due to creative differences. I hear women everywhere cried.’’

 ‘’Stark, we scrapped the Avengers because everybody was needed somewhere else. Thor left as soon as the world wasn't threatening to end, Barton and Romanoff were needed on assignments, Banner left without a word to anyone, and you and Rogers were starting a family.’’ Fury leaned forward. ‘’But for a year, for _one_ year the Avengers worked. And they can work again. Now I know things aren't the same, but we've got everybody here, Stark. Ready. You can’t tell me you don’t miss the suit.’’

 ‘’I don’t miss the suit because I still fly it, Nick. I can forgive you for not noticing though, I understand your peripheral vision isn't up to scratch.’’

 ‘’You don’t fly with the team. You’re alone again, and I know you say you don’t work well with others, but I've got a years worth of footage where your actions negate your words, Stark.’’

 ‘’Do you honestly think putting Steve and I back on a team together is a good idea? In case you hadn't heard, we did just divorce each other.’’

 ‘’I heard about it six months ago when it happened. Six months goes a long way in allowing you two to deal with your problems and take advantage of your limited time of separation.’’

 Tony narrowed his eyes. ‘’What do you mean ‘limited time’?’’

‘’The Avengers Initiative wasn't just about bringing extraordinary people together in battle, it also created a home base for them. Your building _is_ still called Avengers Tower, correct?’’

 Tony balked. ‘’No. No fucking way. Rebooting the Avengers is one thing, but living together again? I can deal with everyone else, but Steve? No. He moved out for a reason Fury-‘’

 ‘’I’m not asking you to share a bed again. I’m asking you to move everyone back into their old apartments. Rogers included. He’s already accepted the offer, on the condition that you okay it.’’

Tony clapped his hands and stood up. ‘’Well, you can tell him there’s no need to pack his bags. His condition has not been met, my sincerest apologi-‘’

 ‘’Sit your ass down, Stark, I’m not finished.’’

Tony ground his jaw as he sat back down. Fury eyed him for a moment before continuing.

‘’Rogers wasn't too happy about living in the tower either, not until I mentioned Peter.’’

 That caught Tony’s attention, and he stared at Fury. ‘’What has Peter got to do with any of this?’’

 ‘’He’ll have one home instead of two. Both his parents in the same place. He’ll have a family.’’

 Tony raised an eyebrow. ‘’You almost sound like you care.’’

 ‘’If you want to call emotional leverage 'care', then that’s fine by me. But just think about what your little boys face will look like when you tell him his Pops is coming back home.’’ Fury sat back in his chair and smirked.

 Tony stayed silent whilst he thought it through. Fury was right about one thing; Peter would be ecstatic if Steve and the rest of the Avengers moved back in. After the Avengers was disbanded, Thor was the first to go, popping in as often as he could to shower Peter with gifts, and once, accidentally, a literal rain shower. The others stayed longer, Peter growing up with them around him constantly. When finally Clint and Natasha had moved out just over a year ago, Peter was upset for weeks, cheering up only because they continually visited. Tony sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

 ‘’What happens when it goes wrong? Shall I think about what Peter’s face will look like when I’m telling him that Steve’s leaving again, along with everyone else? What happens when this doesn't work out?’’ Tony threw back at Fury.

‘’You’ll just have to make sure that it _does_ work out.’’ Fury stated, becoming silent.

Tony's gaze fell to the window, his thoughts going at a million miles an hour, trying to predict what would happen if Steve were to move back in. If it was a good idea, or not. Yes, or no?

There was a long silence before Tony stood, giving Fury his answer and walking out without a glance back.

''No.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a late update. I had completely edited this chapter and it was ready to upload, but I deleted it by accident. Having to re-do it was incredibly annoying, but alas, it is done. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they are appreciated! Hope you enjoy.

Steve tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on the book he was reading, eyes constantly glancing towards his phone, resting on the back of the sofa. He was preoccupied, waiting on Natasha to call him and update him on Tony's decision. Although, that was only a slight distraction compared to what he was really focused on. His mind kept repeating the encounter with Tony he had had earlier that day.

Steve liked to think of himself as a level headed person, but something about Tony riled him up, and always had. The majority of the first things they had ever said to each other had been taunts and petty insults. Albeit, Loki’s sceptre had only spurred them on, making them say the worst possible things, to dig deep and hurt each others feelings. But even after they’d started dating, even after they had married, their tempers got in the way of everything.

And now they were divorced, ferrying Peter back and forth between them, in an attempt to project the idea that they were a healthy family.

And Steve was being a terrible person.

He knew that Tony was too; he was still cooling from the last comment Tony had made, but he knew that today he’d gone a little too far. First of all, Tony had been trying to apologize, despite it being the wrong person. And then Steve – God, Steve had taunted Tony about their sex life.

He gave up on reading the book and decided to press it into his face instead.

Sex had never been the problem between he and Tony. They'd had an incredibly active sex life, only dwindling down a few months before the end of their relationship. Even after adopting Peter, thing had stayed alive.

He had loved laying Tony down gently on the bed and slowly making love to him, just as much as he had loved fucking him hard and fast in the back of the limo on the way to a charity function. Tony had always been responsive and afterwards, happy. Steve had rarely bottomed, simply due to the fact that Tony preferred to bottom, whilst Steve preferred to top. And Steve had underhandedly ridiculed him for it, today.

He wondered if, when he pulled his face away, text from the book would be pasted onto his face by force.

In conclusion, seeing Tony had automatically riled him up, and he had insulted him without thinking. He cringed again when he thought about the look on Tony’s face, and the sudden flare of anger in his eyes. He wasn't on the best of terms with Tony, and they constantly avoided each other in an attempt to prevent any arguments, but that didn't mean he wanted to insult the man’s sexual preferences. After all, Tony's sexual preferences had always been compatible with Steve's. He could remember, picture perfect, the look on Tony's face after orgasm. His eyelids would lazily flicker, eyes barely managing to keep themselves open. Any traces of stress would usually have disappeared from his face, leaving a small smile that curved wider if Steve peppered kisses down his neck.

Steve shifted his position, ignoring the spike of arousal the image gave him.

Even after six months, Tony still had the ability to get to him. However, he also had the ability to drive him crazy, hence the insult he had thrown out earlier today.

It didn't help that he had just come out of a meeting with Fury discussing the option of moving back in to Avengers Tower. He was all for rebooting the Avengers, but he had asked for Tony’s okay, first. After all, it was his big ugly building. He was waiting for Nat to call and tell him to pack his stuff and bring it over.

As soon as Fury had mentioned Peter, Steve had been in. Yes, he would have to avoid talking to Tony too much – he wanted as little contact as possible if it meant less arguments – but he would get to see Peter _every day._ At breakfast, and at lunch, dinner, bedtime. Whenever he wanted. And better yet, Peter could see him anytime he wanted. The same went for Tony. They wouldn't have to cut the time they spent with their son in half anymore. Steve was sure Fury had used that as leverage on Tony as well, which was why he was so confident in Tony's answer. The vibration that ran through the couch and slight buzzing sound coming from his phone pulled him from his thoughts, Natasha's picture appearing as it lit up. He reached for it and answered.

‘’Nat?’’ 

‘’Hey Steve.'' There was a slight pause. ''Have you packed?’’

‘’Yeah, though I couldn't find anything to actually put my uniform in. It usually just hangs in my wardrobe, and I think last time I borrowed one of Clint’s suit bags, actually if he could-‘’

‘’Steve. Tony said no.’’

There was about five seconds of complete silence on the phone as Steve ran those words through his head, before it was broken.

‘’ _What?!’’_

Natasha sighed on the other end. ‘’He came back to the tower and told us that he couldn't risk it not working out, that it wouldn't be fair on Peter. That, and, well, he ranted about not wanting to live with you for a while, as well.’’

Steve silently fumed for a few seconds before jerking up and grabbing the shoes he’d slipped off earlier.

‘’That’s it, I’m coming over. Take Peter somewhere else, I want to talk to him.’’

‘’Steve, don’t…’’ there was another pause and Steve listened, waiting for her to finish. ‘’Just don’t start an argument again, okay? It won’t help anything.’’

Steve ground his jaw, anger running through him at the thought of Tony disregarding his chance to be with Peter, as well as his own. ‘’Fine.’’ He disconnected the call and grabbed the keys for his bike, slipping on a jacket before heading out. He knew that he had been curt with Natasha, and made a mental note to apologize to her later, but for now, he was too angry at Tony to do anything else but confront him. 

There was little to no traffic on the way, and as a result he made it to Avengers Tower in record time, the drive having been spent mulling over what he was going to say to Tony. Yes, they had to think about Peter, but that was exactly what Steve was doing, and he had to convince Tony of that. This was an opportunity to restore a bit of normality to Peter's life, and he wasn't going to let Tony throw it away over some petty grudge.

Jarvis greeted him when he walked into the elevator, asking if he was here to see Peter, and informing him that Natasha and Clint had unfortunately taken him out for lunch. Steve stopped him before he could get any further.

''Take me to wherever Tony is please, Jarvis.''

There was a slight pause before Jarvis responded. ‘’As you wish, Master Rogers.’’

The elevator passed the bottom floors swiftly, Steve hoping it stopped on the combined lounge and kitchen floor, rather than the penthouse suite. He didn't want to have to argue with Tony in what used to be _their_ apartment. Not again.

Thankfully, the elevator stopped before the penthouse suite, opening to the communal area. Steve stormed through the doors looking for Tony, turning the corner to see him in the kitchen drinking what looked to be a glass of scotch.

On the way here, he had rehearsed exactly how he was going to approach the subject. Natasha's words about not starting an argument had been at the forefront of his mind, calming him down and giving him numerous words he could use to broach the topic he had come over to discuss. However, seeing Tony in the kitchen, drinking, was the last straw. All neutral methods of conversation fled from his brain and he ground out one word between clenched teeth.

‘’ _No?’’_

Tony didn't react to Steve’s voice, only sipping his scotch before setting it down again.

‘’Jarvis told me you were on your way up.’’

‘’Oh come on Tony, you know I’m not here to talk about Jarvis. How the hell can you say no to Fury? I actually had faith in you, that you would say yes, that you would think of Peter before yourself-‘’

‘’I am thinking of Peter. Don’t ever fucking accuse me of putting anything before him. I’m thinking about what happens if this doesn't work out, Steve. I don’t want Peter to get comfortable with having you around all the time only for it to blow up in our faces again. I won’t do that to him.’’

‘’That won’t happen.’’ Steve stated, sure.

‘’I already had this conversation with Fury, and I won. The answer is still no.’’

Steve glared at Tony, running Nat’s words through his head, attempting to take calming breaths _. Don’t start an argument again don’t start an argument again don’t start an argument again._

‘’Is this because of the argument we had the other day? Or because of what I said earlier? Because if you’re basing a decision that could affect all of our lives, not just me, you, and Peter, but _everyone-‘’_

‘’Not everything revolves around you Steve, and yes I know that it affects _everyone._ I didn't say no to the _Avengers_ , just to everybody living together.’’  _Don't start an argument_ Steve repeated in his head again. The words did nothing to calm him down, and he glared as Tony took another sip of scotch.

''Really, Tony? Drinking, at this time? You call this 'thinking of Peter'? How many have you had?'' Steve threw the last question at him, anger in his tone.

He could visibly see Tony grind his jaw. ''It's the first glass I've had in weeks Steve, and the only one I'll be having today. But you know what? Getting pissed out of my damn mind and wallowing in self pity would be ten times better than being forced to live with you again, you fucking asshole!''

Steve bristled, slightly hurt by the words, but forcing himself to hide it. ‘’Oh for God’s sake, Tony! This _is_ about me. This is about me, and you, and your pathetic excuses in the way of me seeing my son everyday. Have you even considered _asking_ Peter about-‘’

‘’He’s _three_ years old, Steve! He’s not going to go into the pros and cons of our living situation! He’s going to think ‘hey, my dad’s coming back home – we’re going to be one big happy family again’. Well, _we’re not!’’_ Tony practically screamed the last part, frustration and anger and hurt slipping into his voice as the two men stared at each other, chests heaving. Which was probably why Steve nearly missed the whispered words Tony repeated a short moment later.

_’’We’re not._ ’’

Steve noticed a hitch in Tony’s breath as he brought a hand up to rub his face. Steve could see a faint tremble in it.

‘’I don’t want to do this anymore, Steve.’’ His tone was almost pleading, his eyes once more soft regret, instead of hard anger. ‘’I _can’t_ do this anymore. This is exactly why we broke up in the first place. We’re not a family anymore. And I can’t act like we are.’’

‘’I’m not asking you to.’’ Steve said quietly. ‘’But you know that the last thing I’d ever want to do is let down Peter. And I _know_ you wouldn't either. You have to rethink this.’’

Tony stared at him for a moment, and Steve could practically see his defenses coming back up, his face once more becoming guarded but his eyes still open, a slight glisten visible over them. He walked around the counter and avoided Steve’s eyes.

‘’Jarvis, can you show Mr Rogers out after I’m gone, please.’’ Tony asked in a monotone voice, walking past Steve without a glance in his direction. 

Steve could do nothing but watch Tony walk away from him, and he felt the familiar pang of regret hit him. He sat himself down in one of the bar stools, completely deflating as the fight went out of him. He did nothing but stare at the closed elevator doors for a few minutes, ignoring Jarvis for a while longer before finally speaking up, an idea forming in his head. 

‘’Jarvis?’’’

‘’Yes, Master Rogers?’’

‘’Can you tell me if there’s any post-it notes in here?’’

 

* * *

 

 

Tony spent the rest of the time that Natasha and Clint had Peter, sat in his workshop, thinking up ideas for some new tech, determinedly ignoring the blaring part of his brain that wanted to replay the fight he'd had with Steve over and over. The various gadgets he had given the Avengers years ago were bound to be out of date, and whilst they still asked for updates on a few things every once in a while, the team didn't come to him as often as they had when the Avengers were active. Back then, whenever he had been in the workshop and had had any spare time, he no doubt would have been creating something new for them.

However, the distraction of creation only worked for so long before he started to think about Steve again. He knew that letting Steve move back in wouldn't revert their living conditions to what it had been before. They wouldn't really be living together; Steve would have his own apartment back, and they could avoid each other as much as they’d like. But he’d still be there, every day. And he really was thinking about Peter. The argument they’d had today just proved exactly what Tony had been trying to point out. Things would slip back into arguing every day, and eventually Peter wouldn't be happy that Steve had come back, because all the baggage they had left behind from their marriage would have returned too.

Besides, Steve had made his opinion on Tony very clear earlier today. Tony had been telling the truth; it really was his first scotch in weeks, and his last for a long time. He didn't make a habit of drinking now that he had Peter, and if he did it was only a fraction of what he used to consume. He had no intentions of becoming his father, and Steve insinuating that he did hurt him.

Rather deeply.

He had loved the man, and present feelings notwithstanding, Tony always cared about what he had to say, which was why, after Steve's comments, he hadn't held back with his cutting remarks about living with him. He let out a puff of air, throwing down a wrench that he had been fiddling with. The argument was running over and over again in his head, technology no longer supplying a sufficient distraction.

However, the ding of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked over, only to see nobody inside.

‘’Jarvis?’’ he asked.

‘’I believe you should check the elevator, sir.’’

Tony sighed and stood up, walking over. ‘’If there’s anything wrong with it, I’m not fixing it again, call someone-‘’

He stopped talking as he noticed the book lying on the ground in the middle of the elevator. Jarvis remained silent as he picked it up and brought it over to the worn couch that DUM-E was hovering beside.

It was bound by plain leather, but when opened, Tony realized that it was a photo album.

_Their_  photo album.

It was the one that Steve had insisted on buying, despite Tony's protests. He had always thought that Jarvis would be their personal photo album. Hell, he could record their entire life, but Steve had been adamant about getting a 'proper' photo album, especially after Peter was born. Only, Tony had never seen it again after it had been purchased. Steve had kept it sequestered away from Tony's interference, adding to it on his own. Now though, it was lying in Tony's hands, slightly worn, but definitely the same album Steve had picked up years ago. 

Tony opened it, seeing Steve's handwriting on the inside, naming the book as the _Stark-Rogers Family Photo Album._ He smiled slightly before he began to flick through it, seeing pictures of Peter as a baby, mostly where he was sleeping or crying, but some of the little boy looking adorable with a wide eyed curious look on his face. There was one where he was smiling, probably without realizing, but it warmed Tony's heart all the same. There were pictures of himself playing with Peter and laughing, and numerous ones of the team interacting with the growing toddler. Tony found it apt that they were in their family album, because where else could they be? There were several pictures of he and Steve together, and they immediately tugged on Tony's heartstrings. They were holding hands, holding each other, kissing. One was a close up of the two, lips locked, eyes closed, the world around them forgotten but their little moment captured on camera. Time seemed to pass by without him noticing, pages upon pages of smiling faces looking back at him. A small smile was kept on his face throughout it all, despite it becoming tinged with sadness as time went on.

When he turned to the last page with photos in it, his eyes caught on the out of place yellow post-it note stuck in the middle, written on in pencil.

 

_T_ _ony – we might not be a big happy family, but we_ can _be happy._

_This album isn't finished yet._

_-Steve_

_P.S  I've recently been notified that post-it notes are good for apologies._

_Sorry._

Tony laughed for the first time that day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, hopefully I will be back to uploading once a week again. Thank you for the incredible comments, and I hope you enjoy!

Tony managed to hold out for another couple of days, every so often glancing at the photo album he’d kept on the couch in the workshop as he worked. Most of the time was spent mulling the decision over and over in his mind, the pros and cons fighting an epic battle to become the victor.

In the end, the pros lifted their little flag of victory, and Tony made his decision.

As a result, Tony was nervously waiting in the lounge area, waiting for the others to arrive to the meeting he had called. He was torn between watching Peter watch cartoons, and watching Phil and Clint, who were already there.  Clint had his head in Phil’s lap as they talked quietly to each other, and Tony felt a pang of nostalgia hit him. The position reminded him too much of the times he would practically lie on top of Steve, or when Steve would casually lay his head in his lap, Tony automatically reaching for his hair and running his fingers through it. It was only made worse by the fact that Tony had found a picture of them both in the album in that exact position, completely unaware of the photographer. It made Tony wonder who had taken it, if only so he could ask them if they looked like the kind of couple that would crumble. If they looked like two people who weren't made for each other, gazes full of love and all other ridiculous emotions that Tony was now wary in believing they existed. 

Hearing Peter giggle at the cartoon he was watching interrupted Tony from his musing, and he smiled softly, reassessing his thoughts. 

No, love was definitely real.

Weighing his love for Peter - or at least marveling at the impossibility to do so - made him feel... almost pity, for his own father. He could never imagine _not_ spending every moment he could with his son, making him laugh, or helping him to learn. He was glad that Peter would grow up with love as a constant emotion, largely stemming from the fact that the Avengers were all enamored with him. Not only that, but he had Steve Rogers as a father. Even if they weren't the family unit they had thought they would be, he knew that, despite their differences, Steve was a good man, and a good father. He always had been.

Tony had always felt somewhat inadequate in the face of Steve's innate ability to be a good father. He knew Peter loved him, and that he was essentially one half of his entire world, the other being Steve. However, the other man always seemed to know what to do, no matter what he was facing. Tony, on the other hand, had the unfortunate propensity to crumble, panic being the first emotion on the scene. Like the time Peter had dipped his hand in some tomato soup Dummy had managed to - somehow - pour into a cup. What had followed was Peter's cry of disdain at the wet substance on his hand, Tony's scream of panic, and Steve's attempt to convince Tony that no, Peter had not cut his hand off. 

He scoffed a laugh as the memory played in his head, turning to his right when his thoughts were rudely interrupted by Clint’s voice.

‘’Hey, I’m supposed to be the one with the bad hearing, look alive.’’

 Tony looked up to see Bruce and Natasha trail in, Steve not far behind them. He thought about the argument a few days ago and mentally beat himself with a stick. A fight like that wasn't going to happen again, especially with Peter a little older now.

 ‘’Where’s Thor?’’ Bruce asked, a slight frown on his face.

 ‘’For some strange reason, I’m hedging my bets on Thor not having a mobile phone signal.'' Tony stated wryly. 

 ‘’I thought you gave him a Stark phone.’’ Clint spoke up. 

‘’Unfortunately the Stark 'Universal Signal Booster' hasn't been invented yet.''  Tony stood up, motioning for the others to follow him into the kitchen, out of earshot of Peter.

Clint grinned wolfishly, waiting to jump up onto the kitchen counter in front of Phil before replying, ''Slacking off, are we?''

Tony rolled his eyes, positioning himself against the wall so that he could glance back and keep an eye on Peter if he needed to.  ''No - and get your ass off my counter, people eat off of there.''

''People like us, soon, I assume?'' Natasha spoke up from her seat beside Phil.

A silence settled over the kitchen, and Tony could feel Steve's intense gaze burning holes into the side of his head. He shifted slightly, sighing.  ''I'll get to that, but first I'd like to apologize for my attitude a few days ago. I didn't take anybody else’s opinion into account, and I ignored the fact that it would affect everyone, not just me and my fragile ego.'' Tony risked a glance at Steve, sucking in a breath at the look in his eyes. He glanced away as quickly as he could, instead looking at each Avenger in turn. ''Following a few days of thought, I came to the conclusion that this should all be a little more democratic. So, if any of you want to move in, well… they were always your apartments anyway. Besides Bruce is already living here again. The rest of you might as well join us.’’

Clint cheered and held his hand out to Bruce for a high five, which he gave, albeit with far less enthusiasm than Clint. Tony watched as they began to talk among themselves, hyper aware of Steve's footsteps heading towards him. He turned when they stopped, looking up at Steve's face, the other man looking ready to speak. Tony could tell he was going to bring emotions into this, or at the very least, thank him. He spoke before Steve could get a word out.

‘’We need to tell Peter.’’ he blurted, causing Steve to pause, and nod.

''I take it we'll be telling him together, then?''

Tony nodded and pushed his weight off the wall, motioning towards where Peter was sitting, still immersed in the cartoon. 

Steve chuckled as they walked over to him. ''He didn't even hear me come in. It must be Tom and Jerry.''

Tony smirked. ''What can I say, the kid has good taste.'' Steve nodded as he moved forwards, kneeling down beside Peter, surprising him with his presence. 

''Papa!'' he squealed, wrapping his arms around Steve's middle.

‘’Hey little man, me and daddy want to have a little talk with you, d’you think you can stop watching cartoons for a little bit?’’ Steve asked him, smiling when Peter held his arms out to be picked up.

 They sat down with Peter in Steve's lap and Tony beside him, bopping Peter on the nose and making him giggle.

 ‘’Okay tiger, your papa and I have some news for you, and I think you’re gonna like it.’’

 Peter smiled and bounced up and down slightly in anticipation. Steve glanced at Tony, receiving a nod, before continuing.

‘’Well, do you remember when Daddy and I told you about the Avengers?’’

Peter nodded seriously. ‘’Daddy is Ion Man, Papa is Cap!’’

Tony could see Steve bite back a smile. Peter never could say Iron Man correctly. Bruce used to find it hilarious and used it numerous times as Tony’s code name in response to Tony's constant Hulk jokes.

 Tony flicked him an unimpressed glance before nodding at Peter. ‘’That’s right, and you remember who everyone else is right? Aunt Nat is Black Widow, Uncle Clint is Birdbrain-‘’

 ‘’Tony.’’ God damn it, Steve ruined everything.

 ‘’Uncle Clint is Hawkeye, Uncle Bruce is Hulk, and then Thor is… Thor.’’

Peter nodded. ‘’Vengers!’’ he threw his hands up, narrowly missing Steve’s face.

 Steve nodded again, readjusting his arms around Peter to get him to settle down. ‘’That’s right, the Avengers. Well, Pete, the Avengers are going to start saving the world again, me and your Daddy and Aunt’s and Uncles are all going to be superheroes again, which means they have to have a superhero base.’’

 ‘’Vengers Tower!’’ Peter yelled again, excitement written all over his face, as if they were telling him one of their crazy bed time stories. Tony’s smile faded slightly when he realized that Peter was probably reacting this way because Tony and Steve hadn’t created a bedtime story for him in so long. He shook himself from his thoughts as Steve spoke again.

 ‘’Correct. And you know that this is Avengers Tower. So, buddy, the Avengers are going to be moving back into their homes in the tower, and so is Papa.’’

Peter was quiet for a moment, staring at Steve’s face.

Before he promptly burst into tears.

 Tony was immobile for all of a second before he was kneeling in front of Peter and gently pulling his hands away from his face.

‘’Hey hey hey, why are you crying bud? Come on, tell Daddy.’’ Tony worriedly watched as more tears leaked from Peters eyes as heaving sobs shook his frame. He saw Steve beginning to rub Peters back and pull him closer to his chest.

‘’Come on Peter, it’s okay, why don’t you tell us why you’re crying? I promise we won’t be mad, Daddy and I just want to make you feel better.’’ Steve tried to wipe away the tears on his face, but more just kept coming. It reminded Tony somewhat of the day they had told Peter that Steve was moving out. He felt useless as he kept up a litany of reassurances, Peter starting to cough out words between the sobs.

 ‘’I don’t-… wan’ leave-… tower-…wan’ live here-… f’ever-…was I-…bad?‘’

 ‘’No, no, no, Petey, you’re weren’t bad, oh no, no, you’re not leaving the tower. Your Papa and I just explained it wrong. We’re all going to live here, Petey. Me, you, and Papa, and everybody else. You’re not leaving, you did nothing wrong, I promise.’’ Tony moved so he was standing on his knees and wrapped his arms around Peter, the little boy burying his face in his neck. A fresh set of sobs escaped him and Tony hated that he could feel his son shake in his arms. A few moments later he felt an arm wrap around him, and glanced up to see Steve embracing Peter the only way he could – through Tony.

‘’Shhhh, it’s alright, tiger, Daddy and Papa are just stupid, okay?’’ Steve whispered to Peter, earning him a sniffle.

Tony, hyper aware of the hand on his back, pulled away from Peter and began tickling him lightly. Peter, despite the snot and drying tears smeared across his face, giggled, his face lighting up once more. Both Steve and Tony let out a sigh of relief, and Tony felt Steve’s hand retreat, missing the warmth of it already.

He mentally growled, telling himself to get a grip, before poking Peter lightly in the stomach again, gaining his attention.

‘’Are you okay now?’’ he asked, waiting for the answer.

Peter was silent again, confusion passing over his face. ‘’… Papa comin’ back?’’ he asked, looking up at Steve.

Steve nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’m coming back. I'll be living on my own floor, remember when I showed you my old floor? And I’ll see you a lot more, anytime you want. How does that sound?’’ he asked, and Tony searched Peter’s face for a reaction.

Fury was right.

The look on Peter’s face was ecstatic.

* * *

 

Steve and the rest of the Avengers went home that night, but Steve promised Peter that he would move in tomorrow, even going so far as to say he could help him unpack. Peter was slightly more clingy when the goodbye’s were made, refusing to let go of Steve until after a good 10 minutes. Tony had nodded a goodbye to Steve, trying to convey his apology for their argument days ago through a look. From Steve’s nod back, he supposed they were both working to put it behind them. 

Tony spent the last couple of hours before Peter’s bedtime watching the Lion King with him, Peter settled in his lap. Peter forced him to skip the part where Mufasa dies, having seen it once and not wanting to see it again.

Secretly, Tony agreed wholeheartedly with his decision.

Nearing the end of the movie, Peter’s head lolled onto Tony’s shoulder, and his eyes slipped closed. It wasn't surprising, his crying session earlier was bound to have worn him out. Tony kept the film on for another five minutes before he was sure that Peter was asleep. He turned off the TV and carefully, so as not to jostle him awake, lifted Peter into his arms as he stood up.

‘’Jarvis, turn the lights of as we go, please’’ he whispered, walking slowly to Peter’s room. His bed was still unmade from this morning, and Tony made a mental note to make sure he at least watched Tony do it tomorrow morning. 

Other than that, Peter had managed to tidy up most of the toys that had littered the floor earlier. There were just a few now, and one piece of Lego that had Tony trying as hard as humanly possible to keep his profanities from escaping and reaching a sleeping boys ears. He glared at the little red piece before gently setting Peter in his bed. The covers that he pulled up to his chest were covered in Avengers symbols, and at some point in it’s long use over the last couple of years, Clint had started labeling the arrows with ‘Belongs to Hawkeye’.

Despite the sharpie ruining the aesthetics of the cover, Peter had said it added ‘carrots’. What he’d meant was character, imitating what Bruce had said, but Clint had taken it quite literally, giving Peter his own symbol.

Hence the numerous carrots drawn in between shields and arc reactors. Tony thought it was quite a family portrait. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed Peter’s hair off his forehead, knowing from experience that the tickling feeling of it was incredibly annoying.

Steve had used to do it to him all the time.

Tony mentally rolled his eyes at himself again, annoyed that his thoughts recently seemed to be returning to Steve. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Peter's cheek, standing up and manually switching the light off.

It didn't take him long to change into something more comfortable, before heading down to the workshop. Jarvis had been told to inform him immediately if Peter was having a nightmare, if he woke up, or if he seemed to be in any kind of distress. Usually Peter slept through the night, but occasionally a nightmare would creep in, and Peter would end up sleeping in Tony’s room with him, cuddled close. He knew Steve did the same thing, since – before the divorce – Peter had always been placed between his two parents after a nightmare, huddled between them and safe.

Tony brought up the blueprints for the new comm system he was developing for the Avengers, and got to work, his mind mulling over the rejoining of the team. It _would_ be nice to work as part of a team again, Fury had been right about that as well. Despite his initial doubts, when he’d begun working as part of the team a few years before, he’d been pleasantly surprised to find that he enjoyed having someone watching his back, as much as he enjoyed looking out for the others too.

The only thing he was slightly cautious about was Steve’s leadership. He knew he was a brilliant leader; no it wasn't about his skills. It was about their dynamic.

Steve gave an order, and Tony always pushed back. He questioned it, analysed it, and sometimes tore it apart before reciting exactly what he thought they should do instead. However, the fact was, Steve was a far better tactician than Tony ever could be, and the resulting disputes over the comms was always distracting for the others, and counterproductive to what they were trying to accomplish. Even during the time that their marriage and the Avengers had overlapped, Tony’s attitude had been a bone of contention between the two.

This time, Tony vowed that he would try and be more open minded. Steve knew what he was doing, and even if Tony disagreed with the plan, he would try and confront the problem in a mature and respectable manner.

Tony sighed and dropped his tools.

This was never going to work.


End file.
